


"Talk Dirty." Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: The Duet. Modern!ShowChoir!AU. Various/Reader [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've chosen Armin as your duet partner. You two can't decide what to do, until Reiner offers you a proposition that can't be refused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk Dirty." Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally just picked this song because come on, Armin singing "Talk Dirty" is like the most hilarious mental image ever.

“Hey, Armin, do you have a partner yet?” you asked the blond boy. 

“No, I don’t. Do you want to work with me?” he asked, almost as if he couldn’t believe you were asking to partner up with him. 

“Yeah, that’d be super fun!” you replied excitedly. The butterflies in your stomach got worked up from him asking instead of you as you took a seat beside him. “What song do you want to do?” you asked eagerly. Armin shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I feel like everyone’s going to do something from a musical, so I think we should do something else so that way we’re different and therefore considered more original.” he suggested. “I like that idea! Do you have anything in mind?” 

“Armin, [First], can I make a suggestion?” Reiner asked from his seat behind you two. You looked back up at him. “I think you guys should do that song ‘Talk Dirty.’” 

“That’s not a duet!” you reminded the muscular blond indignantly, your face turning pink. 

“I’ll pay for your guys’ class rings next year if you do ‘Talk Dirty.’” he tried to bribe you. You bit your lip; you really wanted one, and you knew unless someone else was buying you one, you were never going to get one. And besides, maybe doing “Talk Dirty” would be more fun than it sounded? 

“Um, well . . .” you looked to Armin, who looked just as nervous as you. “I-I guess I’d be okay with it if Armin is . . .” 

“I can’t really turn down a deal like that,” Armin reasoned. “All right. We’ll do it.” Reiner shot you two a wolfish grin, and you immediately wondered what you had gotten yourself into. 

*The Next Day After School* 

“Have you ever done hip-hop before?” 

“No.” 

“Do you have any dance experience outside of show choir?” 

“No.” 

“Are you even that comfortable dancing?” 

“No.” You and Armin sat in your kitchen, you at the table and him in a swivel chair, discussing your project and planning choreography. You sighed. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

“I’m really tempted to just try and twerk the entire time and call it good,” you halfheartedly joked. 

“I think Mr. Smith would fail us if we did that,” Armin said, not getting the joke. _I’ll just drop it._

“All right, so we both have no hip-hop experience and we picked a very hip-hoppy song.” you sighed. “These class rings better be fucking worth it.” Armin sighed, starting to spin his chair. 

“Maybe we could waltz to it instead of dong hip-hop,” he suggested. 

“We need a three four time signature, ‘Talk Dirty’ is four four.” you reminded him. 

“Oh yeah.” he said, changing directions in the chair. And that’s when an idea came to you. You walked over to Armin and stopped his chair from moving. “Was that bothering you? Sorry.” he apologized. 

“How do you feel about doing chair choreography?” you asked him. He cocked an eyebrow at you, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. 

“‘Chair choreography?’” he asked you incredulously. “You want us to dance on chairs?” 

“Well, I figured it’d be easier than hip-hop, and it sorta fits, don’t you think?” you replied. He shrugged, and your face fell. _Does he not like it? I thought it was a good idea . . ._

“I guess it does fit. Sure, I’m game for it.” he agreed. You beamed at him, elation replacing the anxiousness in your stomach. _God, I’m so happy I could kiss him!_

“Sweet! Now, the only question remains, are we gonna use traditional chairs or swivel chairs?” you posed the question. 

*During Lunch Two Days Later* 

The choir room and the band room next to it used to be a performing arts center, but for some reason, it was closed up, new floors were put in, and walls were put up to create separate classrooms. In the choir room, there was the main room, Erwin’s office, a practice room, and combination computer room and music library. 

You and Armin were in the practice room, going through the first half of the routine in the small plastic chairs used during class. The chorus of the song began, and you kicked your bare foot over the back of the chair; you felt your foot hit something. 

“Ow!” you froze, looking to Armin in horror as he clutched his head. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” you apologized profusely when you figured out that you had kicked him in the head. 

“It’s fine, [First], I’ll be fine. I just need to sit down for a second.” he said, sitting back down on his chair. _Great, I just kicked my crush in the head. That’s just fan-fucking-tastic, you berated yourself, biting your lip as you looked at the short blond boy. _

“Do you want me to go get some ice for you?” you asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” he waved away your offer. “I think I’m good to keep going now.” 

“Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard. I’m totally fine with calling it done for today.” you told him. 

“No, it’s fine. I can keep going.” he insisted stubbornly, giving you a determined look. You folded your arms across your chest, giving him a disbelieving look. 

“I don’t want you pushing yourself to do something that can get you even more hurt. What if you fall off your chair? What if you misjudge how high to kick your leg and hit your calf on the chair? What if you -” 

“I can do this, [First].” he reassured you forcefully. 

“I just don’t think you should keep going,” you said. “I don’t want you making your injury worse.” 

“It’s nothing. It just startled me, is all.” he tried to brush you off. You grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his head, revealing the small bump that was forming on his forehead. You grimaced. 

“I think you need to go to the nurse, or something. You’re getting a bump.” you told him. 

“I said it’s f -” 

“No, Armin, it’s clearly not if you’re getting a bump! Now get up. I’m taking you to the nurse’s office.” Done with his stubbornness, you gripped his arms and forced him up. He gave you a dirty look, but ultimately let you lead him to the nurse’s office. Like most school nurses, she simply gave Armin some ice and told him to lie down for the rest of lunch. You sat in the chair beside the awkward cot/sofa hybrid that he was lying beside. 

“I’m still sorry I kicked you in the head.” you said to try and cut through the tense silence that had cropped up between you two. 

“It’s okay, [First]. It was just an accident. It happens. Think of it as karma for almost dropping you in that lift during rehearsals for our Christmas musical.” 

“You don’t get karma for accidents. And besides, I don’t know what Hanji was thinking putting us in that death roll lift.” you stated. 

“Hanji’s a great choreographer, but she overestimates our abilities.” Armin commented. “But then can you really blame her? No professional choreographer is perfect, so why would a student choreographer be?” 

“True. I still wish we had been able to do that lift.” you lamented, leaning back in the chair and crossing your legs. 

“I’ve never been that great of a dance partner, have I?” he grimaced somberly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” you said hurriedly. “I just meant it was a fun lift but it was a shame we couldn’t get it right. And remember, I tried it with Levi and I _still_ couldn’t get it right most of the time. I wasn’t blaming you at all, or anything!” you clarified for him. He sighed and turned his head to look at you. 

“Yeah, but Levi didn’t drop you like I did.” he reminded you. He paused, looking almost reluctant to continue, but ultimately went on. “If you wanted to switch partners so I was with Eren and you were with Levi, I wouldn’t mind at all.” _What? Why the hell would I want to do that? I finally have a chance to spend time with him and he wants me to switch partners?_

“Armin, no. I don’t want to dance with Levi, or Eren, or anyone else.” you told him. 

“You deserve to have a partner that can actually dance and not keep you from practicing like I am right now,” he said quietly. 

“If I wanted someone else to be my partner, I wouldn’t have partnered up with you. And you can _so_ dance, we just picked a song that doesn’t let you show off your dance skills very well. And if I really wanted to dance, I could be back in the choir room going over the dance by myself.” you told him. “We’re in this together, all right?” 

“What if I make your grade go down?” he asked worriedly. 

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen. Even if we were to bomb everything else, we have so much extra credit piled up that the duet wouldn’t take us down a letter grade like it might for someone else.” you pointed out. He exhaled and looked away, turning his head to look at the ceiling. 

“If I wasn’t saving every dollar for college and had money to spend on a class ring, I’d say we should just not do this.” he murmured. “We’re going to fail.” 

“We are not going to fail!” you exclaimed indignantly. “We are going to rock this and get the highest grade in the class.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you really think we’re going to score higher than the A-Team of Ymir and Krista?” he asked in disbelief. You nodded, a small smile on your face. 

“We are going to pound them into the dirt.” you said confidently. 

“I still think you should pair up with someone else that won’t -” 

“Armin, shut up!” you snapped, giving him a dark look. “I am not repartnering with someone else. I want to perform with you and only you. How many times do I have to say it?” _God! How hard of a concept is it, me wanting to be his partner?_ “Armin, you are the only person I want to be partnered with, _ever._ I don’t give a damn anyway if it does take down my grade, which I highly doubt it will. How hard is that to acce . . .” Your voice trailed off as a thought hit you. You swallowed hard and looked away from him. “Do you just not want to be my partner?” you inquired of him quietly. 

“What?! No!” he replied, flabbergasted. “[First] I really want to be your partner, I just feel like you deserve someone better than me.” 

“You’re the best there is, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder without really realizing it. Once you noticed what you did, you withdrew quickly, a blush painting your cheeks. _Oh God, why did I do that? What if he knows now that I like him? Jesus, please take the wheel and help,_ you internally groaned. Armin didn’t seem to mind, however. You noticed the faintest blush on his cheeks, but he said nothing about it. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

*Two Weeks Later* 

“Uh, okay. Thank you, Eren and Levi, for that _enlightening_ piece.” Erwin said, speaking loudly so he could be heard over the students who were falling out of their chairs laughing so hard. “I’m sure Celine Dion would be proud.” he added in somewhat of a deadpan as Levi and Eren collected their various props and left the area designated the stage. “All right, who wants to go next?” The laughing ceased as everyone looked to each other. _You do it! You go,_ everyone’s gazes seemed to be telling each other. You glanced at Armin, who returned your gaze and gave a sharp nod. 

“Mr. Smith, Armin and I would like to go.” you raised your hand. 

“All right, get set-up.” You grabbed your chair and made your way down the wide, built-into-the building risers and onto the large expanse of white flooring that was the designated performing stage. As you prepped the chairs, you could hear Reiner snickering from the top riser. _We’ll show him. If he thinks we’re going to just embarrass ourselves, he’s dead wrong._

“Hey Eren, can you start the music for us?” you asked your friend. 

“Yeah, sure.” he replied, putting down his inflatable dolphin and joining Armin at the stereo system. You leaned against your chair, your nerves starting to build as you waited for Armin and Eren to finish setting up the music. Erwin was writing something on his notes. _Calm down. You guys have been practicing nonstop. You’re gonna do great,_ you tried to encourage yourself. Armin joined you, and you could feel his nervousness radiating off of him. You gave him a kind smile, trying to calm him down. 

“Whenever you’re ready, go and do the introduction and then the number.” Erwin told you two. You both nodded, and you inhaled. _Time to blow their fucking minds._

“We’re Armin Arlert and [First] [Last], and we will be performing ‘Talk Dirty.’” you gave the intro. You tried to brush off the sniggers from a few of your classmates. A shit-eating grin was on Reiner’s face, but instead of giving him an angry face, you made sure to shoot him the must smug, arrogant, and confident look you could muster up before getting in starting position. 

“Eren, music please.” Armin called out. 

“Okay, starting . . . now.” 

The music began, and you began the routine. You were able to take a few moments to calm your nerves, as Armin sung the first chorus. You both moved around your chairs, flitting off and on them, leaning on them and kicking over them. The routine was perfect, by your standards: your energy was focused and your moves were sharp and clean. Even though the dance was intricate, Armin’s vocals remained strong. As the chorus neared and your vocal entrance and performance surprise neared, your nerves were going crazy, but you focused everything into your dancing, determined not to let your anxiousness get the best of you. 

You could hear Armin get on his chair, and it was time for you to get ready; you made your way to the side of the flat area. Armin gave you a quick glance, asking if you were ready. You nodded. The chorus came, and you took off in a run, stepping up onto your chair and then jumping off of it and into Armin’s waiting arms. Your friends started cheering at the top of their lungs as Armin spun in a circle on the chair, carrying you bridal style before stopping to face them all. He tossed you up and you twisted your body so you were facing the audience and parallel with the ground. His hand grabbed your forearm and his other arm latched onto your leg, and then you showed the class that you two could indeed execute a well-done death roll. 

You grinned smugly at Reiner as you hung above the ground before Armin threw your leg up and over. You cart wheeled in the air and landed on top of the seat of your chair. You two stepped off your chairs, and you couldn’t help but ignore the bubbly feeling inside of you as you and Armin continued the routine. 

The amount of applause you two received at the end of the number was insane. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and hollering up a storm. Even Erwin gave you two a rare, proud smile. 

“Extremely well done, you two. Extremely well done.” he told you both, and you beamed at him. 

“Thanks, Mr. Smith!” you replied appreciatively. You felt proud of yourself and Armin, who looked like he was very much enjoying the positive feedback. You did feel a rush of sadness, though, as you realized this meant you no longer had an excuse to hang out with Armin more. _It was fun while it lasted,_ you lamented. Armin unhooked his music player as you grabbed your chair and returned to your spot in front of Reiner. Armin was quick to join you, and you both shot Reiner a smug look. 

“Well, it looks like I better start saving up my money.” he said. “You guys deserve it, though. That was really fucking good.” 

“We know,” you replied, flashing him a large smile before turning your attention to Sasha and Connie, who were reluctantly setting up to perform next. You felt something prod your hand. You looked and saw Armin was trying to give you something. Taking the note into your hands, you unfolded the small piece of paper and read it. 

Do you wanna go have ice cream after this class? He had written on the note. You looked to him and saw a faint blush on his face. You fought back a giggle and nodded. He gave you a large, goofy grin, but dropped it once you leaned in a bit. 

“In all honesty, I’d rather if we talked dirty instead of getting ice cream,” you joked, letting out a small laugh when his face turned bright red.


End file.
